


French Lace Knickers

by sherloki369



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Captain John Watson, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Coital Cuddling, Rimming, Sherlock Being a Tease, Women's Underwear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 02:54:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2050857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherloki369/pseuds/sherloki369
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock likes wearing tight trousers and John likes seeing Sherlock in French lace, PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	French Lace Knickers

John trudged up the stairs of 221b, the surgery had been busier than normal, and he had been rushed off his feet all day. All John wanted to do now was eat some left over takeaway from last night, and sleep, but as he reached the flat he heard Sherlock doing some experiment if the sound of glass beakers and the smell of chemicals was anything to go by. Well that ruined his plan of a quite night in with the TV.

John threw open the door, hung his coat on the rack by the doorway, and went to open the window if only to ease the smell of chemicals. John turned around to face the kitchen, and he froze in place. Bent over the kitchen table was Sherlock, in what must have been the tightest trousers he owns. Sherlock normally wore tight clothes showing off that skinny form of his, but this was taking the piss.

Sherlock had his pretty arse high in the air like he was a present waiting for John to come home and unwrap him. His tight trousers defined his arse perfectly, and every time he moved those pants seemed to make his arse look even better. Slowly John stalked up on his pray, Sherlock must have known John was there but he didn't say anything which meant he was ignoring him.

John wrapped his arm around Sherlock's waist and grinded his crotch against Sherlock's arse, 'Sherlock dear are you ignoring me?' John said in his 'Captain Watson' voice.  
'Why would I ignore you?' he was almost whispering while trying to keep his eyes on his experiment.  
'You ignore me every time you start no of your annoying experiments,' Johns hand slowly slid down to Sherlock's right arse cheek, 'You have such a pretty bottom baby, I think it would look even better in those black french lace knickers. You know the ones, the ones that live in the same box as your butt plugs.' John squeezed his arse with every word.  
'Meet me in the bedroom in 5 minutes, wearing nothing but those knickers.' John ordered, he grinned as Sherlock's eyes went wide before he nodded and marched off.  
John went to his room where most of his clothes still lived, they had been together a year now and they still hadn't got around to moving their things into the same room. The knickers had been bought on a whim when they spent a week in Paris solving a case. John started reminiscing about their dirty weekend in Paris as he was taking off his work clothes. Only once he was down to his underpants did he realize how hard he was, he didn't waste another second. He quickly but quietly walked down Sherlock’s room, only stopping to lock the flat door. Didn’t want Mrs Hudson walking in on them again, John hadn't able to look her in the eye for a month last time. He'd never been one to shy away from the topic of sex, but there is something about your landlady finding you balls deep in your flat mate that John want to blush like school girl.

Sherlock was on the bed, face down arse up in nothing but black french lace knickers. The knickers perfectly enhanced Sherlock's beautiful arse, the black lace made Sherlock's pale skin look even paler. John could just see the head of Sherlock's bright red cock peeking out from the top of the knickers.  
'John, are you just going to stand there, or are you going to fuck me?' Sherlock impatiently asked, he wiggled his butt in the air as if to make the point clear.  
'Not yet, you'll have to wait. Only good boys get Doctor Watson's cock, are you a good boy?' John replied.

Sherlock whined pathetically, sounding like a cat in heat. John slowly pulled down the knickers like he was unwrapping special present; he licked slowly down Sherlock's cheek until he reached his pretty pink hole. Sherlock was groaning, he buried his head into the pillow, 'oh fuck that's good' and 'more please John' Sherlock kept moaning. John started lapping at Sherlock’s hole, working his tongue into Sherlock’s butt. Moaning even louder now, Sherlock is gripping the pillow even tighter his knuckles turned white. Sherlock lost his ability to form sentences, he could only moan, and wine.

John started nibbling Sherlock’s left butt cheek, sucking on the same spot, giving him a love bite in the middle of his left cheek.  
'John was that really necessary?' Sherlock asked as he regained some mental control, he slowly released his grip on the pillow.  
As John pulled away he removed the fancy knickers from where they been around Sherlock's knees, he threw them across the room without a care.   
'You're mine and I want to you remember that.' John simply explained.

Without saying a word Sherlock passed John the lube. John's smile was infectious, and as his lubed up fingers entered Sherlock's hole a happy smiled graced his face. John's lips found Sherlock's as he worked him open; the kiss was sloppy but loving.  
Another finger slid in, Sherlock gasped loudly, his hips moved back against John's fingers trying to get more pressure in his hole. His thighs started to shake as Sherlock got closer to cumming; he buried his head in the pillow again, clutching it tightly.

Once John was happy that Sherlock's hole was fully stretched, he carefully pulled his fingers free of Sherlock's greedy hole.  
'You are such a slut for me aren't you; always moaning and you wore those tight trousers because you knew I wouldn't be able to stop myself. You planned this all out.'  
Sherlock only weakly nodded and John ran his hands up Sherlock's back, quickly John flipped Sherlock on his back. Looking dazed Sherlock starfished across the bed, his cock red and leaking precum against his stomach.

'Need a breather?' John innocently asked, in his normal voice.  
A small movement of Sherlock's curls gave John all the indication he needed; carefully he moved Sherlock into his lap and held him close. Sherlock did nothing to help but tightly clung on to John's shoulders when he was in the right position he slow got his breath back.

'You are a bad man John Watson.' Sherlock whispered in John's ear. John's cock harden even more, he softly rubbed the tip of his cock against Sherlock's open hole, making him groan. Sherlock nodded against John's neck, John kissed Sherlock's neck as he reach down to hold his cock steady. Slowly Sherlock slid down John's length, gripping tighter to John's shoulders with every inch. When he finally took the whole of John's impressive cock, John's hands grasped hold of Sherlock's arse.

Slowly they began to move, John's upward thrusts met with Sherlock slamming back down. Every time their skin met with a slap they both groaned. Their pace speeded up as they got closer to the climax, all it took was a brief moment of eye contact and John pulled Sherlock roughly down, burying himself in Sherlock's arse.  
Sherlock came at the same moment, ropes of thick white cum spread over John's chest and stomach.

'I love you, you mad twat.' John lovingly said as he ran his fingers threw Sherlock's curls.  
'I love you too, you insufferable idiot.' Sherlock joking replied.  
John laid down and Sherlock snuggled up against John's chest. They both quickly fell asleep, they would probably regret not showering off the fluids in morning but right now they were happy.


End file.
